Hope Extinguished
by Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Watching the one you love marry another was heartbreaking. Love wasn't easy for them and Hanamaru was proof of that.


"Hanamaru, are you serious?" Riko clenched her fists, growling in anger. "Yoshiko is clearly fooling around your back! Why won't you understand that?"

"Yoshiko-chan isn't cheating on me." Hanamaru folded her arms, addressing Riko's outburst with a calm voice

"Maru-chan...I have to agree with Riko. Last night I saw Yoshiko kissing another girl. Believe me, they weren't exactly friendly with each other; especially with where Yoshiko's hands were, touching where they shouldn't be."

Hanamaru remained silent, soaking in Mari's words before she glared. "Yoshiko isn't like that. She's just lonely."

Riko kicked the chair near her leg, hissing at the immediate pain forming in her toe. "Lonely enough to cheat on you?'' Maru bit her lip, breathing sharply as she swallowed tentatively.

"Stop it Riko-chan." She walked through the doorway leading to her room then paused as she turned her head around. "Yoshiko and I are to be betrothed. We're going to be married tomorrow. So please...stop accusing Yoshiko-chan of cheating." Her hand left the doorframe as she left the room, leaving Riko and Mari alone together.

"Damn it!"  
"Mari, are you sure about this?" Riko cradled the wine glass in her hand, staring at the dark murky liquid, once again taking a sip. Smacking her lips, and mumbling. "Letting Hanamaru go?"

"Yes, it's for the best. Yoshiko is the one Hanamaru loves...and there's nothing we can do to change that. We won't be able to change her mind about Yoshiko's lifestyle."

Riko slammed her glass against the table, grunting. "That's all the more reason to urge Hanamaru! If not, s-she…"

"I understand your feelings Riko-chan, but this is for Hanamaru's own happiness. We shouldn't get in the way of that."

But will Hanamaru really be happy with someone like Yoshiko? She'll only end up hurt." Their conversation exchanged earlier brought back Maru's refute and absolute faith in her fiancée, leaving a bitter taste in Riko's mouth.

Mari simply smiled then chuckled amusedly. "All the more reason to allow Yoshiko to hurt Hanamaru-chan. If not that, then what will?" Riko didn't even know how to respond, nodding her head in agreement.

Loving someone whom you'll never be with was futile. Letting Hanamaru go was the right choice, somehow Riko knew Mari despised the idea. She hoped their suffering would end quickly.

Riko had to take action.  
"Please don't marry Hanamaru, Yoshiko. Please…" Riko pleaded.

Silence engulfed the room as Yoshiko smoothed out the fringes of her suit, unfazed by Riko's discerning voice, tying the end of her necktie. "Then will you take Hanamaru's voice?"

"Eh?"

"I'll cancel the wedding if you marry me instead," Yoshiko said, smirking. She strolled to the redhead's side; slamming her hand against the bare wall, cornering Riko. Her shocked gaze prolonged when Yoshiko perched her finger under Riko's chin, tilting her head as their lips met in a heated kiss. It was a short, brief kiss; one that left Riko dizzy. "I love you, Riko. I know you don't feel the same way...that's why…" Yoshiko shook her head; rattled by the emotions swirling in her heart. It had been some time since she was truthful about her feelings and Yoshiko didn't like it one bit. "I'm taking what's yours."

Her finger wandered to Riko's velvet dress, stroking the attire carefully as her free hand stroked Riko's strands; bringing it to her lips and pressing a delicate kiss before separating.

"Now if you excuse me." Yoshiko coughed, turning her back to Riko. "I have a wedding to attend." The redhead lingered in the room for hours; contemplating her decision as the events of Yoshiko's kiss played repeatedly in her mind, over and over again, hoping to quell the vexing emotion in her chest.

(Yoshiko loves me?)

Now if the two will come toward." The Priest gestured with his hand, beckoning Hanamaru and Yoshiko. "Do you take Hanamaru Kunikida, as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?""

"I do."

Turning his head, and facing Hanamaru, he cleared his throat "Do you Hanamaru Kunikida, take Yoshiko Tsushima as your wife, in sickness, and in death until death do you part?"

"I do!" Hanamaru piqued excitedly.

"You may kiss the bride."

Removing the veil above Mari's head, Yoshiko looked on over the audience, catching Riko's eyes. She grinned, darkly then held Mari's hand in her fingers. "If no one objects to this reunion, the two shall be joined under the blessing of the church." When there was no answer, Yoshiko held Hanamaru's body, brushing her fingers against the white bridal dress radiating in the sheer light. Lowering her head, Yoshiko kissed Hanamaru softly and slowly, allowing the audience to observe the whole ordeal. Her magenta eyes opened slightly, flicking over to Riko's then from Mari's and once again shutting her eyelids.

Riko found the exchange gut wrenching. Clenching her fists, she whispered to turned her gaze to the blonde. "Mari."

"Riko?"

"Marry me...please," Riko said, shaking as her body trembled. She struggled not cry at the moment but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so when the love of her life was marrying another.

A hand clasped around her own as Mari nodded. "Alright. That's fine with me Riko."

The redhead tried to ignore the deep seated pain in her heart, as she watched the newlywed couple make their way down the aisle, waving to the crowd applauding for their reunion.

Riko and Mari had to forget about Hanamaru. Their gaze never left Hanamaru even when she threw the bouquet and it landed in Mari's hands. Mari forced a smile to the crowd, squeezing Riko's hand tightly and pulling her up to greet the couple.

Anything to end the pain.


End file.
